Jerk
by xoxArtemisSalvatoreBennettxox
Summary: Jace Wayland was cheated on his girlfriend in High School. After that he vowed to never love again. Until a petite redhead enters his life whether she likes it or not. Can Clary Fray handle being his newest object of affection? Or is Jace going to give up once he realizes that she's more than just another girl to use? Based on The Jerk Theory.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey all! This is my very FIRST CLACE fiction! So don't be too hard on me! I will do my best to capture each and every character to the best of my ability! BTW Think Alex Pettyfer as Jace… accent and all. And Clary is going to be the lovely Lily Collins. Everyone else is as cast in the movie! **_

_**Jace. **_

"I'm Jace Wayland. Stud. Eligible bachelor. Bad Boy… and most commonly known as, 'The Jerk.' _Urban Dictionary _describes the term 'jerk,' as many different things. For instance: The kind of guy most girls ACTUALLY want when they say they want a Nice Guy. It's described as both a noun and an adjective. For example: 'You see that guy, Jace Wayland, over there? Yeah, he's a jerk.'—Noun. Or, 'Jace Wayland, stop being such a jerk!' And nine times out of ten, after a girl says that to me, panties start dropping."

"You're probably wondering why I'm giving this mini English lesson? See, I am what they call, 'a jerk.' How did U become a jerk you ask? Well, like many origins of many reformed 'Nice Guys,' it all starts with a girl. Girls are either the cause or the solution to many men's problems."

"Think about it… Take Chris Brown for instance. He was society's 'Good Boy,' and then Rihanna came along and fists flew, and there you have it, Chris Brown… a Grade A Jerk. Or how about the Biebs? From Golden Boy, to pissing his golden-ness into a mop bucket at a restaurant. Why? because Selena Gomez rejected his sorry ass. "

"Want to know what Chris Brown, Justin Bieber, and I have in common? You guessed it. A girl. Case in point—turning me into a self-appointed jerk. My ex-girlfriend, Aline Penhallow decided that it would be a wonderful idea to cheat on me."

"Aline was everything I thought I could want in a woman. She was beautiful with long, dark hair and slightly slanted almond eyes that showed her Asian heritage. But like any other woman, she broke my heart into a million bits and pieced the night of our Senior Prom. I remember that night like it was yesterday. I had showed up in an overpriced tux with her orchid corsage in my fiddling hands I went through hell and back to make sure that she got her dream night that she had been planning for years. Instead, I rang the doorbell and waited. And waited. And waited until some guy dressed I a tux answered the door. Sebastian Verlac, my arch nemesis."

"By now, you're probably wondering what he did to make me call the Grand Douchebag my nemesis. Well, he was a grand douchebag from the moment he got to St. Xavier's Private School. He had been so hell-bent on trying to outdo me on the popularity scale. Basically when he moved to New York from California, he needed someone to be his newest bitch. Harsh but true. Sebastian stupidly believed that I would fit that role. Needless to say, he was _**pretty **_pissed when I rejected his oh-so-generous proposal. From then on he tried to make my life a living hell. And just like I predicted, he tried and nearly succeeded."

"Anyways, when I showed up at Aline's house, Sebastian was there with his pressed Louis Vuitton tux with a sadistic smirk on his face. God, I wanted to knock the bastard out. All in all, Aline dumped me via text prior to me showing up at her house, thus turning me into a jerk. Nice Guys never win. It's all about the jerks. That's my theory." I smirked, finishing my monologue. My friend Alec Lightwood stood there with his mouth agape and his camera in hand.

"I don't know if I should admire that you're so into your Film Studies project, or sad that you embrace your jerk nature so easily."

"Being a jerk isn't a sad thing or even a bad thing. I've embraced my inner jerk and now I'm getting laid 24/7. Alec, maybe you could learn a thing or two." I smirked at my best friend. I never understood why Alec refused to listen to my advice about being a jerk. Girls chase you, you get laid, and you dump them and move on with your life. But no… Alec wanted a 'relationship.' Relationships were crap and a hassle that I don't want to deal with it.

"No thanks Jace, I'm perfectly happy being the nice guy, thank you very much."

"Whatever, I think that you're missing out." I told him as we made our way out into the quad.

"So, when are you going to find your newest victim?" He asked.

"Time, young Alexander, time."

The summer was quickly coming to a close and people were breaking out their heavier cardigans and lightweight coats. I always loved the fall. Everything about it made me feel better about everything. And it was the turn of the season where girls needed that fall to spring 'cuddle buddies,' and me, being the giver that I am, will give them the intense pleasure of being with them in their time of need. When I looked out into the quad, I saw the most beautiful picture painted in front of me.

It was a girl, not just any girl; it was a beautiful petite girl with fiery red hair that tumbled in curls down her back. Her skin was porcelain white and even from this distance I could make out the light speckle of freckles that were sprinkled on her face. But that's not what drew me to her; it was the sparkling of her emerald green eyes. It was as if God handcrafted two of the most perfect emeralds in the world and placed them in her eyes. When did I get so pathetic and poetic? A smirk crossed my face.

I had found her.

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner!" I chimed looking at my partner in crime. Alec's face wasn't as stoic as it usually was; in fact, he had some animosity toward the unsuspecting girl. The thing is I've seen this face on him many different times and I'm not entirely sure what his problem was. This time in particular, was the first time I've seen him looking at this girl with unbridled hatred. What the hell?

"See something you like?" I asked with a knowing grin.

"That's Izzy's friend." He said, not letting on anymore of his knowledge on the girl.

"And…" I probed.

"And what?"

"Does she have a name? A hobby? A boyfriend? What?" Okay, usually I was a total dick, but there was one line that I did not cross, and that was the boyfriend clause. I know what it's like to be cheated on; I'm not about to give another guy that kind of pain.

"I don't know her name, just that the girl is in Izzy's photography class."

"Not helping, Alec." I growled.

"Didn't know I was supposed to." He bit back.

"Terrible wingman, Robin. Now, it's up to Batman to save the day." And with that, I stalked off in search of the redheaded nymph.

To be honest, I didn't have to look far because Jane Doe was seated at a picnic table in the quad with ear buds in her ears and a sketchpad in front of her. Ah… so she was the artsy type. With a smirk, I walked up to her and positioned my hand in front of her sketchpad. She paused what she was doing and looked up at me through squinted eyes and a firm lip on her face. Removing the buds from her ears she began unceremoniously with:

"What do you want?"

"Today is your lucky day because you are going out on a date with me." I gave her my best smile.

"And who are you exactly?" Jane Doe laced her fingers through each other and rested her chin on top of it.

"I'm surprised you don't know who I am. Jace Wayland. Stud." A flicker of recognition appeared in her eyes.

"Oh… I've heard of you."

"Well—"

"You're Mr. Pump and Dump!" she exclaimed, attracting some unwanted attention.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, you see," she began, "I've heard about you. You get some poor unsuspecting girl to go out on a date with you. You seduce her out of her panties and have sex with her, and then the next day, you pretend that you don't know her. You're a womanizer with little inhibitions and your only goal in life is to have as much sex as you can without catching an STD or making babies that you can't support." My jaw dropped. Never in my life had I ever had someone, whom I just met call me out like that.

"What did you just say?"

"Look," she said, gathering her items and stood in front of me in all of her five-foot-two stature, "I know what you're after. You want to have sex with me. And I'm flattered, really, but I'm not going to be a place to keep your penis warm. So thanks, but no thanks. Go find another girl to get your rocks off." And with that, she turned around and walked away without a gland back at me.

Okay…. What the hell just happened?

_**A/N: Hey all! That was my FIRST OFFICIAL CHAPTER for CLACE fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed! Read and Review please! XOXOXO **_xoxArtemisSalvatoreBennettxox


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I am so amazed by the amount of feedback that I received from this story already! WOW! So I guess I do have to give you guys another chapter! **_

_**Jace. **_

What the hell just happened?

I turned back to Alec who just stood there with his camera in hand and a smirk on his own face. That son of a bitch really got my rejection on film? I guess he really needed to capture this moment in time since a girl before has never rejected me. What was this girl's damage? Most girls would kill to be in a position with me, but for the mouthy little redhead, she didn't seem the least bit phased by me. I was pissed! Who the hell did this girl think she was to just dismiss me like someone that was not even worth her time? No, if she thinks that she can just walk off like that and act like nothing happened, then she's got another thing coming to her. Without a second glance at my partner in crime I stormed after the girl, who was making her way to an… ice cream truck? My God, how childish is she? When I was within a few feet of her, I reached for her arm and pulled her back towards me. I watched as Jane Doe's body stumbled into mine. In that moment, my body reacted in a way that I didn't except it to react. Sure, Jane Doe was a pretty gorgeous woman, but I didn't think that she was as hot as the women I was usually into. I liked hot, that was my preference, calling someone 'gorgeous' without having an ulterior motive, like, let's say getting into her pants.

"What the hell—" she muttered, before looking back up at me through narrowed eyes, "Oh… it's you." And then she pulled back and righted herself.

"Yes, it's me." I bit back.

"What do you want?"

"What I want to know is why the hell you thought you could just speak to me like that? I mean, who pissed in your Cheerios this morning?" I all but growled.

"Who pissed in my… Look, it's nothing against you; I just think that you're a womanizing jerk. That's all." She shrugged offhandedly.

"That's all? You just called me a 'womanizing jerk' and I'm not supposed to take offense to that?"

"Take it as you want, but I thought that was the type you were going for. Seducing women out of their panties. You shouldn't take offense to something that's true."

My mouth dropped. On some levels she was correct. Why was I taking offense to something that everyone knew was true? I embraced my jerk like nature, and women were drawn in by my charm. If that were the case, then why would a girl, whose name I don't even know, make me second-guess my true nature. Then a thought hit my mind and a small smirk made its way onto my face.

"How about you go on a date with me and then you can make your decision about me after it?"

"You're kidding me right?"

"Why would I joke about this?" Usually most women would be jumping at the chance to be in this position with me.

"Because, guys like you, don't usually go for girls like me?"

"Girls like you?"

"The good ones that don't jump into bed with a guy with a pretty face. You can't sway me, Jace Wayland."

"So, you know my name, but I don't know yours."

"Clary Fray."

"Interesting name."

"I'm an interesting girl."

"I'm beginning to see that." I smiled at her wit. Clary was definitely smarter than most women that I've encountered in the past. This was a challenge… a challenge I was willing to accept. Clary was different in the respect that she's not a traditional beauty. Freckles were normally not my idea of beauty, but on her, she made them work.

"One."

"Excuse me?"

"One. Date. If you prove me right, by proving how much of a jerk you are, then I want nothing to do with you again. Got it?"

"One date is all I need."

"Don't be late. I live in Rose Crest Dorm. Do you—"

"—Know where that is? Yes."

"Let me guess, you frequent there a lot." At least this time I had the decency to look ashamed. I'll admit, I was pretty ashamed that I had slept with a number of girls that resided in her dorm. What can I say? They were pretty hot.

"I plead the fifth? So can I have your number?" I asked, 'shyly.' Who am I kidding; I wasn't shy at all. "Pick you up at seven."

With that, she nodded and left my side, while I turned back to Alec and gave him a thumb's up.

Damn, I was good.

Seven o'clock rolled around sooner than I thought it would. I was dressed in a black pair of skinny jeans with a crisp button down shirt. My hair was playfully messy and I was wearing my favorite _Giorgio Armani_ cologne that made all the girls fall at my feet. Tonight, I was definitely looking good and I couldn't wait to see what Clary was wearing. I hoped that it was something that showed a little skin. Granted, that wouldn't be something that she wanted to hear from me, but that's what I wanted to see from her, there was no denying it. What do you expect; I'm a man.

Alec was acting particularly weird tonight when I told him that I was going out on a date with Clary. When I asked him how I looked, he simply nodded his head in approval, but made no motion to speak any further to me about it. The thing about Alec was that he forgot that I was as perceptive as I am. He probably didn't realize that I could see his eyes narrow when I even mentioned Clary's name, or the fact that he would tense up when he looked in my general direction. We grew up together, he was my best friend, and of course I knew when something pissed him off. Well, when I asked him what his problem was, he simply shrugged me off and told me to have fun with 'Nameless Girl,' and stormed out of the apartment. This guy was practically my brother since his family raised me as their own from the time I turned ten. I was twenty now, and soon we will be celebrating out anniversary of a complete family together. I didn't know what his deal was, but now was not the time for me to focus on what has him so pissy.

Whatever.

I arrived at Clary' dorm in no time flat in my sleek, black, Ferrari. I shot her a quick text to let her know that I was here. I waited for an automatic response like most sensible women did when they texted me, but none came. I looked at the inverted triangle in the upper right hand corner of my Iphone, and saw that I was in an area with service, so there would have been no reason for her to not receive the text. I waited for another five minutes before shooting her another text. Again, nothing came. And before I knew it, thirty minutes had passed and we had missed our reservation.

I. Was. Pissed.

Who did this girl think she was? You can't just stand up a guy who makes reservations at a nice, little, hole-in-the-wall restaurant, and not even think about replying to his text while he's sitting in front of your dorm. Angrily, I sought vengeance on the petite redhead.

No one made a fool out of Jace Wayland.

So, like the mature twenty-year-old that I was, I texted one of my 'backups' and asked them for a date, knowing that she lived in Clary's dorm. The girl was outside in less than ten minutes. Her name was Kaelie Lenox. She was blonde, loose, and 'well-endowed,' just the way I liked them. Feeling particularly vengeful, I sent a text to Clary, reading:

"_If you hadn't been such a prissy little tease, then it would be you riding in this car with me. __**winky face**__." _Almost immediately she responded.

_"I don't go out with assholes who don't meet me at the door." _Said the first one.

_"Plus, I don't date guys that have 'backup dates.' That really screams, 'mature.' Have a nice life. __" _

Well, I'll be damned.

_**A/N: And that was chapter two! Sorry for any grammatical errors! Yes, Jace is a bit of a douche, but he's not used to girls being invincible to his charm. And yes, he handled that immaturely, but c'mon, he's a womanizer! What do you think of Clary's reaction? As always, read and review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Jace. **_

Last night wasn't what I had expected it to be, seeing as I didn't go on a date with Clary and instead chose to spend my time with the 'too forward' blonde. We had sex; I'm not going to lie about that. Just because I was pissed at Clary for standing me up, didn't mean that I was going to wallow in self-pity. It was just one girl. One girl that didn't believe the bullshit that I was spewing.

Finally, it was Friday and that just gave me even more of a reason to let loose! Alec had been coming out of his bitch-fit since I told him about the flop of a date that I was supposed to have had with Clary. He, as per usual, agreed with me saying that Clary was missing out on something great. '_She was missing out,' _he assured me. And I agreed with him on some level, but I was still pissed at the fact that she didn't even bother with meeting me. It wouldn't have bugged me nearly as much, and the fact that Clary ignored me.  
Tonight Alec, our friend Raphael, Jonathon, and I were going out tonight to this club called, '_PanDEMONioum,' _tonight, hopefully to pray on something more than willing women. I didn't expect much to come out of tonight. Sure, I would do a little flirting, maybe get a couple of drinks, get a little drunk, and be on my way. Girls flocking to me, would be nothing short of new, so tonight would be full of expectancies.

We strode into _PanDEMONioum,_ the pulsating music pounded through my eardrums. I could see in the midst of the crowd, people bumping and grinding on the dance floor with all of their inhibitions left at the entrance to the club. I wouldn't necessarily call this club, a club for the 'normal' crowd. The people that usually flocked here were the stereotypical 'weirdoes.' You know, the ones with the crazy colored hair and the piercings that were pierced in places that shouldn't be pierced. They listened to the head pounding 'music that had screaming, unintelligible words that sounded like it was the devil speaking to them,' their parents would say. To me, this place was an escape.

I was well known on the campus of Idris University, and people thought by knowing me, would gain some sort of status. Alec was my only true friend, seeing as we grew up together in the same household. He was the only one I spoke to when I first arrived at the Lightwood manor after what happened to my parents. My mother left me after she escaped the abuse of my father, while after my mother left; he took to abusing me. I hadn't known why I was getting the hate from him. One night he lost his mind and threw me through a window, and our neighbors, who happened to be the Lightwoods, heard the commotion. After that, I don't remember much. I guess, seeing as I was shocked for the most part, so my subconscious blocked it out.

When I had arrived at the Lightwood's, I had not spoken to his parents—my parents—for fear of some sort of abuse coming my way. Alec was my only friend. Isabelle had been overzealous at the thought of having a new sibling. I was frightened, to say the least. Over the course of six months, I began to come around to Izzy and began to speak to Maryse. Robert, on the other hand, it took me years to speak to him. I barely tolerated a male 'figure,' in my life.

With that being said, strolling into the club with my right hand man, made me feel like I could take on the world. My cockiness was at an all-time high, and I was ready to do what I do best… flirt with anything with a nice face, a nice body, and a heartbeat. I maneuvered my way towards the bar to get Alec and myself, a nice, cold beer. By the time I reached the bar, Magnus was already waiting with two beers in hand, this time with the caps on, seeing as last time the rim was filled with glitter. Usually when I arrive at PanDEMONioum, I already have a VIP table with my name on it. Magnus, the very _flamboyant _bartender had a thing for Alec, and was trying desperately to make him gay. Don't get me wrong, I have no problem with guys who bat for the same team, but trying to turn a member of the non-gay variety into a gay guy, was taking it a few steps too far. Alec wasn't gay, and Magnus needed to quit trying to 'conform' him, it wasn't going to get him anywhere.

"Why hello Jace, to what do I owe this honor," he snapped, sarcastically.

"It's nice to see you too, _Maggie_," I enunciated his most hated nickname.

"How many times have I told you to quit calling me that? Any who… where is the fair, Alexander?" He smirked; glitter falling from his body.

"Still not gay, Magnus."

"Oh Jace, so young, so in denial…"

"Just give me the beer." I snapped.

"Hey! Manners, or I won't put you on with a fiery maiden that I happen to be very, _very _good friends with." Magnus waggled his brows.

"Magnus, c'mon, look at me! Does it look like I have had a problem getting girls?" I gestured towards myself.

"Girls? No. Women? Yes."

"Meaning…."

"_Meaning_, you've never dealt with a real woman before."

"Is that a challenge, Maggie?"

"Just an observation, Casanova."

"And what is this fair maiden's name?" I inquired. Instead of answering me, he just gestured in a general direction, and there I saw Clary talking to my sister, and some nameless nerd that Isabelle is used to hanging out with—some rat-faced boy. Well, I'll be damned.

Time to put my game face on.

I left the beers on the counter and strolled over to the girl in question, who luckily, my sister and the boy, left alone to her own devices so that they could go dance. Clary was looking as beautiful as ever tonight. Instead of her hair being in disarray of curls sitting on top of her head, it was in loose ringlets of flames hanging down her back. Her makeup was lightly done and she was bobbing her head along to some nameless song. She looked like an urethral goddess like Persephone—innocent and pure… well, up until Hades corrupted her. I guess that would make me the Hades in the situation.

Slowly, I stalked through the crowd towards Clary, but then the unspeakable happened. I ran into Kaelie. Damn.

"Jace!"

"Kaelie, hi…"

"You didn't call me today," she whined, invading my personal space and running her hands up and down my chest in what she deemed a 'seductive' way. But then, her grip became tighter and tighter as she pinched my skin through my shirt. God, what was her damage?

"I've been busy," I said, hastily, as I tried to dodge around her, praying that Clary didn't leave my line of sight.

"Well, I was thinking we can go somewhere private…" she hinted.

"Look, Kaelie, you're too clingy and I don't like you like that. You were good for one night of fun, so let's just leave it at that." And finally, I was home free. But in the distance, I could hear Kaelie's nasally voice shouting from the distance.

"Call me!" I rolled my eyes. As soon as I reached Clary's table, she looked at me with an amused look.

"Yes?" she asked, raising a brow.

"You stood me up." I said without preamble.

"I couldn't stand you up, when you didn't pick me up for a date." She retorted.

"I did pick you up."

"No, you sat in the car, waiting for me to come to you like an obedient puppy. Then you had the nerve to ask out some girl in my dorm—a girl who happens to have the biggest mouth—just to spite me? Yeah, it's a wonder I stood you up." She rolled her eyes and continued listening to the music. Just as I was about to open my mouth to defend my actions, the bane of my existence called my name—Kaelie.

"Jace-y!" I closed my eyes tightly, praying that Clary didn't hear her, but knowing my luck, she did.

"Friend of yours?" she asked.

"She'd like to be. What about you?" I asked, hopefully.

"Well, we both know that I could be, but that's not the question, is it?" The way that she asked the question made me wonder if I should even answer her.

"What is the question?" I asked, stupidly.

Clary leaned in closer to me with a small smirk on her face, "Do lines like that actually work?"

"Nine times out of ten, they do." I said with an equal smirk, hoping to charm her.

It didn't work. Instead, she sighed and shook her head before gathering her things up in haste. I was confused, weren't we just connecting? If so, then why was she so eager to get away from me?

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Away from you."

"But I thought we were connecting?"

"The only thing you were making me want to do is connect my foot to your family jewels." She moved away from the table, and when she was a good distance away, I yelled to her.

"It was called flirting!" she stopped, before slowly turning around somewhat reluctantly.

"Oh, that's what it was called?"

"Yeah, and I was delivering my best line." I joked.

She chuckled. "The delivery was fine, it was the sincerity that was lacking. Have a nice life." She said before she left me sitting at the table by myself… shocked. I began banging my head against the table. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Nothing can make my night worse.

"Dude, where the hell were you?" a voice called—Alec. Shit, I had forgotten that the original reason I went to the bar was to get us some beer.

"Alec! Sorry man, I completely—"

"—Forgot. Yeah, I know."

"I'm really—"

"—Sorry. I know that too. Look, I bet you saw Clary and forgot about everything else."

"That's not—"

"—True. Yeah, it is."

"Stop doing that."

"Look Jace, you're getting too attached to Clary. Usually, you use a girl and you lose her. I don't know what it is about this girl, but she can't be that good if you want to turn your back on who you are over some girl that doesn't even give you the time of day."

Okay, ouch.

"Alec, I just want to know what her deal is. Once I find that out, I'll be the regular old Jace that you grew up with."

"I hope so." Alec said, solemnly.

I didn't know what to think. Actually, I didn't know what Alec's problem was. He kept reminding me to 'stay true to myself.' Whatever the hell that meant. Clary was someone who didn't like me, and that confused me; everyone liked me. Women all wanted the chance to jump into bed with me. Clary… didn't want any of that. So what the hell did she want?

_**A/N: Yet again, I have to say how happy and surprised I was from the amount of feedback that I have received from this story! You guys rock! I love CLACE soooooooo much, and I'm glad you guys like what I'm doing with this story! Tell me what you'd like to see! Also, I don't own the characters or the original story, but I do own my creativity! Read and Review! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Clary. **_

I wasn't stupid, I knew all about THE Jace Wayland and his trysts. Hell, he has his own fan club with a bunch of girls fan girling all over him like he was some on campus celebrity, what was so great about him? Okay, yes, he was good looking—too good looking for his own good, but what else? He has all the style with no substance. If I said that I wasn't at least somewhat attracted to Jace, then I'd be lying. Jace was damn sure attractive, but his ego was too big for his own good. I've dealt with players before and I wasn't trying to do that again because that spells all kinds of trouble, and I wasn't trying to put myself in that position again. Ever.

Jace made it pretty clear that he was pursuing me. Why? I wasn't entirely sure. I mean, I was pretty, but not as gorgeous as most of the girls on this campus. Call me cynical, but that was the sad truth. I wouldn't give into Jace's games because that would most likely end up with him running back to his friends about what a lousy lay I was. He was a jerk, that much was apparent, but even if it were his persona, that didn't allow him to treat me—or any girl for that matter- like pawns in some sick game. The thing about games like that, they're easy to get broken. I don't know Jace, and I don't even _want _to know him, but something tells me that the reason he's such an ass, is because he got his heart broken. Even still… that doesn't give him the reason to hurt someone else.

Earlier today, I had run into him and like always, he was such an ass. I was buying some paints and stuff for this art class that I taught at a rec center, and he had been so hell-bent on getting my number. I refused, of course, gave him the finger, and walked to the checkout line. Girls really fell for that jerk nonsense? Ugh.

Today was going to be uneventful. Izzy was dragging me to a football game. Really, a football game, where my ex boyfriend was currently starting in. Ugh, mistake to the fullest. Sebastian was a jerk; the epitome of a jerk. At first he was all cutesy and 'vulnerable' and then, out of the blue, he became a first class jack- ass. I didn't love him, thank God, he spent most of our relationship trying to get laid. When he realized I wasn't the go-to person to 'fulfill' his 'manly urges,' as he put it, he sought fulfillment elsewhere; like between the legs of some faceless cheerleader named Kaelie. Well, if he gets an STD, he gets an STD, not my problem.

Anyways, the only reason why we were at this stupid football game was so Izzy could flirt with her newest crush… Meliron—or something like that. Weird name, stoic guy, so _not _her type. But I wish she would realize how much our good friend, Simon, liked her, she wouldn't be so eager to look for a relationship. I love Izzy to death, I do, but she's what you'd call more of an 'opportunist.' She goes through more guys (not in a slutty way) more than she goes through shoes… and she has _a lot _of shoes, it was like I was drowning in footwear most of the time when I went over to her house.

So, here I was, waiting in line to get some popcorn for Iz and hotdog and a soda for myself. When I made my purchase, I had turned around and saw Jace with Alec, and a huge smile on their faces. Okay, what if Jace wasn't a jerk and I misread him—lie, but just because he wasn't my _favorite _person in the world, that didn't mean that I couldn't be at least _somewhat _nice.

"Hey," I said with a smile on my face, "still working on that number?" I teased. I looked at him and then to his friend Alec, who stopped talking and smiling at him as soon as I walked over. I didn't know what I could have possibly done to make him hate me so much, but it was pretty obvious that he hated me.

"Already got it," he said, with a slip of paper sitting between his fingers.

"Well then, you should know that I vigorously screen my calls."

"Go on a date with me then." He more so commanded.

"And why would I do that when you've been such a jerk?" I inquired.

"Fine. I won't call you." Okay, wasn't that the whole point of getting my number—to call me?

"Oh really?"

"Yep. I'm going to sell it." Was this guy serious? If not to add insult to injury, he held his hand in the air and proceeded to shout for all to hear. "Virgin's Cell Number! Five Dollars! Come and get it!" Really?

"You know Jace, leave it to me to think that you were a bit more than an asshole. Silly me for believing otherwise." And with that I walked away from him. I think I may hate Jace Wayland.

_**Jace. **_

Okay, that didn't go as planned. The point of pretending to have her number was to get her to go on a date with me. But like usual, she rejected my advances and left me, but not without uttering something mean. I think I really liked that about her. Her meaness—I mean. I looked over at Alec, whose ever- present frown was planted on his face. I don't know what was up with him; usually he's my wingman. Before I could question him about his pissy mood and constant mood swings, a force struck me in the back of my head.

"Ow!" I complained.

"Jerk." The voice said, and I turned around to see the angry blue eyes of my sister, Izzy.

"What the hell, Izzy?"

"_What the hell, Izzy? _Is that all you have to say? What the hell was that, Jace?"

"It's called, _'flirting.'_"

"No, it's called being a douche to my best friend."

"Hold on, _Clary_ is your best friend?" I asked dumbly.

"Uh, duh. Who do you think I've been spending all of my time with?"

"With one of your many admirers." I quipped.

"Look Jace, Clary isn't another one of your many hoes, she's my best friend, and if you hurt her, I'll be friendless."

"And…"

"And… that will give me more time to make your life a living hell, got me, Wayland?"

I nodded, "But, God, Clary's so hot."

_**Clary. **_

That stupid Jace!

It had been about an hour since I had left Jace at the concession stand, and I was still just as furious. Who did he think he was? You don't get to treat people like that! It makes me physically sick to think that he would auction off my number to some pervert with perverted tendencies. _Especially _in New York! That just goes to show what kind of person he is, the kind who's not one to take an answer and to make you feel so… _cheap. _ Ugh.

I watched the game with little to no interest. What was there really to watch? A bunch of spandex laced guys with shoulder pads chasing after one another for a ball to get a touchdown? Stupid. All I knew was that the Angel's were winning. Go me. I wasn't into the game as much as I should have been, so when a girl leaned over towards me and asked me if I used to date Sebastian Verlac.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Unfortunately." At the same time as the girl sitting next to me. I turned to her and laughed. "I'm sorry! I thought she was talking to me!"

The girl next to me, in turn, laughed and waved me off! "It's no big deal! But I have to say, I'm so pissed that I gave up Jace Wayland for that tool." Okay… here it was, another one of Jace's tricks. I rolled my eyes.

"Jace Wayland? Really?"

"Oh don't sound so surprised, he was the best boyfriend that I've ever had. What he has going for him is just an act. He was a total sweetheart." She said, almost dreamily as she looked into his general direction. Before me, I saw Jace helping out a little boy tying his shoes with Alec stared at the two of them with a loving expression. Didn't he realize that his best friend was in love with him? I watched as he stood up and decked him in the shoulder at what looked to be a smartass comment Alec said. Okay, maybe he didn't.

Maybe Jace Wayland wasn't so bad.

_**A/N: Okay, back with another chapter! Yeah! I wanted to give you all some insight on Clary's views about Jace! I hope I captured her well. That's kind of the reason why she's so apprehensive of Jace. Plus, if a guy really did that to you, would you really give him a chance? Pretty soon we will see the lighter side to Jace. XOXOXO! Read and Review, as always!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Clary.**_

Okay, maybe I was wrong about being wrong about Jace. Confusing, right? I thought so. Maybe I should start from the beginning for better understanding of my anger at that perpetually annoying asshat- okay, going off topic here. It all started Thursday.

On Thursdays after my classes are over, I go to teach art classes at the local rec center a few minutes away from campus. I was running late because my professor decided that he wanted to extend the lecture. Great… my Mom, Jocelyn Fray, was going to be so pissed since I was her second in command and I was apparently so good with kids. To make a long story short, I ran a few blocks and made it to the center with about two minutes to spare.

"I'm here!" I announced as I burst through the doors. My mom looked at me with wary eyes. What? I was here, wasn't I?

"Inside voice _Clarissa_," (Insert eye roll here) I hated being called Clarissa. "We wouldn't want to set any bad examples for our pupils."

"Yeah, because announcing your presence is such a bad thing."

"Cla—"

"—Rissa, I know. But I'm here, and that should be all that matters, right?" Mom just glared and went about her business making sure that the kids were at their workstations and that there was no 'rough housing' going on. Seriously? Who's going to fight in an _art_ room? The worst these kids could do is fling paint at each other, and even then, we'd find someway to say that it's not bullying and turn it into a life lesson about how art is anywhere and everywhere around us. Blah, blah, blah…

I know I seem a little bit bitchy today, but today was just one of those days. Jace was acting like a dick… As if that's anything new. He tried asking me out again and like all of the other times I said no. Want to know the reason why I said no this time? It was because he called me a prude since I wouldn't go out with him. I then proceeded to tell him that the reason I wouldn't go out with him was because he was a moron that thought he could get whatever he wanted whenever he wanted. I wasn't one of those things that he could just get.

Whatever. I am now, cool, calm, and collected. I was here to work, not to bitch about some guy with the brain of a squirrel.

"Hey kids! Today we're going to draw our pictures for our parents so that they know how much we love and appreciate them. So get started, and while you're working, I'll come by and take a look, okay?" I chirped.

I walked around the classroom, observing the kids and their artwork. The cute looks of concentration on their faces just made me want to melt. They were no more than ten years of age with nothing but wonderment on their faces. I wanted a kid someday, and I couldn't wait to impart my knowledge onto them. As I continued monitoring the kids and their works of art, I found some interesting things. Among the interesting things, I saw a little girl drawing a picture of her parents 'exercising naked.' Needless to say, I all but ripped the piece of paper from her hands and gave her a rough sketch of a flower so that she could take a creative direction with. After that incident, I worked my way through the room and stopped at a dark haired little boy—my favorite little dark haired boy. Max Lightwood.

Max wasn't just my favorite kid because he was the little brother of my best friend, but he was such an inquisitive little guy with the same interests as me. He had this love for manga and always saw the positive sides of things. It was common knowledge that he had a crush on me, and it was the sweetest thing. If Jace Wayland could take some of the suaveness from that kid, he'd be good to go.

"Hey Max-a-million, what're you drawing?" He looked up at me through his wire-rimmed frames and some of his hair dropped onto his face.

"Hey Clary, I'm just drawing Inuyasha." I took in his rendition of the half demon character with a smile on my face. Max was really talented, and a good kid. I was happy to work with him.

"Good job."

"Hey Clary, I have a question for you."

"I have an answer."

"What do you think about Jace?" He asked out of the blue.

"How do you know Jace?"

"He's my brother." Max said, simply.

"But his last name—"

"—He's adopted."

"That explains _so _much. Why do you ask?"

"He likes you."

"That still remains to be seen."

"So… do you like him?"

"How much did he pay you to ask me that?"

"Nothing. He really likes you and I think you should go out with him. He's not that bad once you get to know him." _To be honest, I wasn't sure if I wanted to get to know him._

_**Jace. **_

I was late. Like, not even a little bit late, but really, really late. Want to know what I was late for? I was late picking my adopted brother up from his stupid art class at some nameless rec center. Huffing, I pulled into the available parking lot closest to the entrance in the near empty parking lot. I put my car in park and turned off the ignition before rushing into the room.

Once inside, I looked around frantically for the little Lightwood boy. I looked to the left and to the right, and found the blue- eyed boy sitting with the girl I was trying to pursue. I didn't know that she was the art teacher Max always talks about. Small, small world…. Hopefully this would work in my favor.

"Hey Max… and _Clary _I didn't see you there," I pretended not to notice her.

"Wow, this is the thanks I get for watching out for your brother when you're…" she looked down at her watch then back at me. "Thirty minutes late."

"Sorry about that. Maryse told me at the last minute that I was supposed to be picking him up." She looked at me, skeptically.

"You're lucky I like this kid."

"Yeah, I am."

Max was like my little brother. I was adopted into the Lightwood family from a young age, and I grew to love each and every one of them in my own way. The difference between all of the Lightwood children is that two out of three of them know what life was without me. Max, on the other hand, doesn't. I was just as much his sibling as either Alec or Izzy. I would do anything for that kid. Believe me, he was my one weakness.

"Jace, I drew a picture for you!" Max exclaimed.

"Oh really?" I questioned, bending down to his level. I could see Clary watching us with an amused expression on her face, almost like she didn't believe I was capable of not being an asshole.

"Yeah, it's for you!" Clary, for the most part, looked just as shocked as I did.

"Max, when did you make another picture?" she asked.

"I made it when you weren't looking so that it could be a surprise," Max began pulling his picture out of its hiding spot and produced it in front of us. Looking closer, I could see that the picture was of a golden haired boy and a fiery redhead that I assumed to be us, holding hands.

"So Max," I began, "what made you decide to draw this?" I was genuinely confused. It wasn't like I put him up to it like Clary probably thought I did.

"Well, you like her, and it looked like nothing was happening. So to make you feel better, I drew this." He explained with a slight shrug. Looking up, I saw Clary looking down at him with an admirable look on her face.

Way to go, kid.

***X***

_**Jace.**_

I held onto Max's hand as we made our way outside of the rec center followed by as strangely quiet Clary. I have to say; I wasn't sure where to go with this sudden turn of events. Maybe, just maybe if I asked Clary out, she wouldn't shoot me down. Hopefully Max broke down her walls a little bit with that cutesy display in there.

Sighing, I turned to my car and opened the door for Max to climb in, before turning back to Clary who had a more concentrated look on her face. She was adorable, she had a little 'V' in-between her brows and she was lightly biting down on her lip as if she were contemplating something.

"What's going on inside of that pretty little head of yours, Red?"

"You… surprisingly."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. I'm trying to figure out how you can be _such _an asshole to girls, but when it comes to that little kid in your car over there, you're actually a decent person."

"Some things are just more important," I said genuinely.

"I get that, I do, but Jace… you can't treat people—women—the way that you do and expect all of them to fall at your feet." She sighed.

"Most do."

"Out of those '_most_' all will do the crazy for a pretty face." She paused. "You need to know the difference between a woman and a girl. Lesson the first, women don't appreciate being treated like lesser than a human being. Stuff you say and do, _hurt_. Lesson the second, you meet the girl at the door for a date, walk her to the car, and open the door."

"How about you teach me?"

"Teach you what? How not to be an ass?"

"Well… yeah."

"And what do I get out of it?" Clary inquired.

"Free food." I offered, not knowing if I were entirely serious or not.

"I'm in."

*X*

_**Jace. **_

I was nervous.

I, Jace Wayland, was a nervous wreck.

This never happened to me before! I've taken girls our on many different dates before, and nine times out of ten, it would lead back to their dorm rooms, half naked, with some _serious_ heavy petting going on. But this was _Clary_, the no holds barred kind of girl who has already stood me up on a date because I was an asshole to her. I knew that I didn't want to make her regret this night and it's because I didn't want to disappoint _her_. I wanted so badly to prove to Clary that I was a good guy. Don't screw this up Jace; don't screw this up.

I arrived at her dorm building, five minutes before I was due to pick her up. I was nervous, so sue me. Sighing, I closed my eyes and leaned my head back onto the headrest and breathed in. So many thoughts were running through my mind, among those, being the thoughts of my Film Studies video. I fixed my camera on my mirror so that it could capture everything that was going on between the two of us. If it weren't for Alec, then I would've completely forgotten about the project. Thank God for my best friend.

"Day number five. I decided to humor the subject, seeing as she wasn't the 'typical girl' that I was used to dating. This set my theory back a few steps, but not to worry, I have another approach. I was going to play by Clary's rules for the time being until we were officially dating, then, the jerk will come back in full force. Careful kiddies, this isn't a job for everyone." And with that, I winked at the camera.

Breathing in, I honked the horn and waited. Just as I predicted, Clary came bounding down the stairs in an ensemble that consisted of a burgundy cardigan that wrapped around her slight waist, a pair of jeans, and black knee high boots. From what I could tell, her red hair was coming down in waves, framing her face. God, she looked good. I looked at her through my window as she looked out the glass of the door, making no move to come out. I honked again, and she folded her arms. What the he—oh, she wanted me to get out of the car and meet her. Rolling my eyes, I got out of the car and moved to meet her.

As I got closer, I could see the look of frustration on her face. Great, I was in for it. Just as I raised my fist to knock like a 'proper' gentleman, she opened the door with a faux smile on her face.

"Hi." She chirped, like she didn't just play me mere moments ago. I didn't reply, as I turned away from her and got in the car. Clary stood frozen for a moment before she shook herself out of her stupor and stomped over to the passenger side of the car and looked inside of the car before crossing her arms. I could hear her huffing and puffing outside of the car. I bet it was deliberate. What was her deal? Next thing you know, I heard a tap on the window, and I looked up to see that it was Clary. I raised my brow and stared as she waved her hand impatiently. Ah… now I get it, she wanted me to open the door for her. Well, if it's an open door she wants, it's an open door she'll get. Leisurely, I leaned over and opened the door, bumping Clary's hip in the process. She climbed in the car and buckled her seatbelt before folding her arms across her chest. Now what?

"Lesson the third, women like it when a man is chivalrous. Chivalry includes opening the door for her, not hitting her with it… asshole." My jaw dropped at her surly attitude. I didn't say anything, for fear of castration, as I pulled away from the curb. All I could think was:

What have I gotten myself into?

_**A/N: As you saw, I put in a little of Clary's POV on this chapter. I love Max and I think using him was a good basis for them to start going out. I don't mean to have Clary so 'preachy' but I genuinely think guys need to learn how to treat women, and women need to learn how they should be treated. Like always, R&R! I'm trying to update as much as I can before I have to head back to the 'S' word!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Jace.**_

Okay, I admit it I'm a bit of a jerk… in the 'not-so-nice' way as I originally thought of myself as. Never mind, being a jerk isn't nice, it's kind of, by definition, an 'asshole extraordinaire' that Clary so kindly referred to me as. And to be honest, Clary had every right to hate me after how much I screwed up last night. To make a long story short, I got drunk… really, really drunk. All I really remember was getting to the party and then getting into an argument about… something. After that, I remember heading to the bar, and then… nothing.

So here I was, waking up at the house of where the party had taken place. Alcohol and clothing were strewn all over the place. When I saw the clothes and the half naked people lying all over the place. Quickly, I looked down at my body to find that, yes; I was still fully clothed. What the hell happened last night? I motioned to sit up, but I quickly regretted that decision seeing as the head rush that accompanied it made me feel nauseous and like I was going to keel over any moment now.

As I attempted to come out of my drunken stupor, I looked down to check my phone and saw that I had about thirty-five missed calls and unread text messages and one voicemail. Damn, I was wasted—oh shit. Clary! I was here with Clary! Ignoring my feelings of motion sickness, I scanned the room and saw no sign of the redheaded fairy. Oh God, please tell me that she was okay wherever she was. I nearly went into full panic mode, when my ringtone broke me out of my frantic nerves. Without looking at my caller ID, I answered.

"This is Jace."

_"Jonathon Christopher Wayland! What the actual hell?" _I sighed, Izzy. I was really about to get my ass handed to me on a silver platter.

"What's up, Iz?" I tried to sound like I wasn't freaking out over my misplacement of a certain redheaded best friend of hers. She was going to kill me.

_"Don't 'what's up' me. Jace, what happened with Clary? She came back to the dorm room not saying anything but, 'keep your asshole of a brother away from me." _ Oh thank the Angel! Clary was safe at her dorm room with Isabelle. I sighed a sigh of relief, but then what Isabelle had said caught up to me. Clary was pissed. Like, majorly pissed.

"So she's okay?"

_"She's fine, from what I could tell. She got home safely, no thanks to you, you jerk. What happened? Clary came home furious and she completely shutdown when I asked her what was wrong with her. So that leads me to believe that since you didn't bring her home, that her anger is geared towards you, Jack-Ass-in-the-Box."_

"Iz, I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to."

_"Just what the hell is that supposed to mean?"_

"It means, that I can't remember what happened last night, and I'm waking up with no recollection of how I got here in the first place."

_"I guess I'll just have to try to get it out of Clary again. But Jace, I am so pissed at you. You were supposed to be taking care of my __**friend**__. I trusted you with her. I am so disappointed in you, Jace." _

My heart clenched. Hearing Izzy say those words, 'I am so disappointed in you,' made me wish the world would just open up beneath me and swallow me up so I wouldn't have to deal with the disappointment. Clary deserved to hate me after what I did or didn't do. Now, I had to figure out how to get her to talk to me about it. Breathing in, I asked Izzy if I could call her back, because I had to figure out where my car was. A lie. But it got her to hang up. Almost as if my fingers were possessed, I dialed Clary's number, praying that she would pick up.

_**Clary. **_

Of all the stupid, narcissistic, inane, boorish, jack -ass things for him to do, he did this! I was talking about Jace-I'm-too-important-to-even-look-at-my-date- Wayland. Let's start at the beginning, shall we? Firstly, he bumped me with a car, with not even a sorry. Second, when we got to the 'party'—and I use the term party loosely because it was more of an orgy-fest. Seriously, people were mating on the dance floor, drunk, sweaty, and sloppy, hormones permeating the air so that I was practically choking on the stench of depression and eagerness to get lucky or to at least cop a feel. Thirdly, Jace, Asshole Wonder, doesn't introduce me to his fan club. I mean, I didn't really care to meet them one way or another, but it was the principle of it all. No: 'This is my date, Clary.' Or 'Clary, these are some of the guys.' Nothing. He said absolutely nothing as he graced his fans with his presence, like it was their honor to have invited him to this party. And finally, he just left. No really, he left. Didn't say where he was going, nothing. I found out that he ditched me when I turned around and saw that he wasn't there. I knew by then that I was over this 'date' shit. I was going to give Jace Wayland a piece of my mind before I stormed out.

Clumsily, I made my way through the crowd of bumping and grinding young adults, trying to avoid any STD that I could possibly contract just by being in the vicinity of these people. Ugh. As I tried to navigate through the crowd, I bumped into the one person that I didn't want to see… Sebastian Verlac, my ex-asshole. Notice how I didn't even give him the benefit of being called my ex-boyfriend. Sebastian was no boyfriend; he was more like my warden in this prison of a relationship. He made it his goal to try to break me, but it never worked. Sebastian spent his time trying to tear down my self- confidence by saying that I wasn't worth anything to anyone, and that I was the only one that I had.

I wasn't stupid, he was just spewing that bullshit to make himself feel like he was needed. Why was I with this dick wad, you ask? Because my jerk of a father said it would be good for the merger that he was making with his father for the law firm. I used to love my dad, I really did, but then he became this unrecognizable man that still thinks that he can control my life. I broke of my ties with him long ago, and seeing as I ran into Sebastian, something tells me that he was up to something.

But back to Sebastian, the night I said, 'damn what Valentine says,' was when Sebastian struck me. I had put up with his talking and 'verbal abuse' for nearly three months, and I had decided enough was enough. My final 'confirmation' of what I was going to do with him, came when he hit me in the midst of my break up with him.

Now, I'm not the typical girl who would run back to the man who beats me because he's 'the only one for me.' Instead, I backhanded that bastard twice as fast and twice as hard (as I liked to believe). I was done with him. Not even a half hour later, my father was yelling into the phone about how I shouldn't have broken up with him and what this could mean for his business. I argued back that he had hit me, and that I wasn't going to put up with that mess. My mom didn't raise me to bow down and serve a man. Valentine, on the other hand told me that it was my 'duty' which lead to him chalking Sebastian hitting me as a 'lover's spat.' Needless to say, I told him to shove it where the sun don't shine and severed my ties with both him and my brother Jonathon, who was Sebastian's best friend. Valentine lost the merger and his daughter. Oh well.

Now the once bane of my existence was back. Joy to the world.

"Clar_issa…_" He slurred, a variety of alcohol on his tongue.

"Sebastian." I greeted curtly.

"Oh, so you remember your old boyfriend, do ya?"

"I wouldn't refer to you as being an old boyfriend, more like, old bastard. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have better things to do then be your punching bag." I retorted, moving around him, only to be stopped by his meaty hand around my thin arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" he demanded.

"Away from you," and with that, I kneed him in his family jewels. He clutched at his gems for dear life and hunched over in pain. Damn, that felt good. Without a second glance at him, I tried to locate Jace. Where the hell was he? I was having a terrible time, and the least he could do was take me home.

I turned a corner to find him with his groupies touching almost every inch of his body, Alec and a very, very, sparkly man standing next to him with an impatient look on him face. My gay-dar was going haywire. Ignoring the man, I stormed up to Jace, with anger set on my face. I tried yelling his name over the music, to no avail. When that didn't get his attention, I pushed at his shoulder. Because of the alcohol he had managed to consume, his balance was off as he drifted back. Jace's groupies glared at me before yelling for me not to damage him. Personally, I don't know how they even got into college because they all looked a little bit damaged. Alec looked over at the commotion, and glared when his eyes locked with mine. I watched as he leaned over to Jace, and not too silently told him that his newest conquest was here. Who the _hell_ did Alec think he was? Never had he ever been this rude to me before, in fact, he ignored me all of those times I was with Izzy, so what was with the animosity all of the sudden?

Jace looked at me almost in a dazed state of mind as a lazy smirk appeared on his face.

"Clary! Where have you been?"

"Looking for you, I'm ready to go." I said, evenly.

"But we just got here," he whined.

"Yeah, like three hours ago, and now we're leaving. You need to take me home."

"You know, Clary, you need to learn how to lighten up. I mean, _God_ you're such a _prude_."

"Because I won't have sex with you? And judging by how you're talking to me, I'm glad I decided not to go there."

"Whatever… _Clarissa._"

"So are you going to take me home or not?"

"Not."

"Well, screw you too then," I said, giving him a two finger salute before I stalked outside to call a taxi, that I had on speed dial. Nights with Isabelle Lightwood, forces you to come prepared. I dialed the number and was out of this situation within twenty minutes. Oh, and I was done with Jace Wayland.

_**Jace. **_

_Ring… Ring… Ring… _

No answer. I tried calling again, but then my call went straight to voicemail. Isabelle had said that Clary was fine, then why wasn't she answering my calls? Was I that much of a dick, that she didn't have the decency to tell me that she was going home? I was angry all over again. I furiously punched in her number once again, and sighed in relief when her voice filtered through my phone.

_"What?" _she asked without preamble.

"_'What?' _That's all you have to say to me?"

_"'What?' Is all you deserve. So what do you want?"_

"I want to know if you made it home okay."

_"You're talking to me, isn't that enough inclination that I'm alright? Did you know that when you're drunk, you're even more of a dick then when you're sober?"_

I ignored her. "Why didn't you tell me you wanted to go?"

_"I did. Several times in fact. But you were A) too drunk to drive and B) eager to get back to being fawned over and I was cramping your style. Calling me a prude, was a nice touch by the way."_

"I'm—"

_"Sorry? Yeah, right Jace. You only apologize when the outcome isn't in your favor. Sorry, but I'm not buying your line of freshly made bullshit. Look, I know you're Izzy's brother and everything, but I don't owe you a damn thing. Call me crazy, but I do know when I'm being mistreated, and so far all you've done is mistreat me. So leave me alone, Jace." _

"Clary—" Too late. She had hung up.

What was I going to do?

_**One month later… **_

Ever since the incident with Clary, I've been miserable. True to her word, Clary stayed away from me when I tried talking to her, I had even taken to picking Max up from his after school art class just so I could get a glimpse of her. And I had… too many times to count, and each time I would see her, my heart would clench just a little bit tighter. Numerous times, I had asked Izzy how she was, and the answer was always the same: 'She's fine, Jace quit asking.' But I couldn't help it. I screwed up, and I'm man enough to admit it. After a few hours I remembered what I had done to make Clary so pissed at me. Izzy felt sorry for me, and Alec was trying to get me back to my 'old ways' whatever those were.

Speaking of Alec, he was driving me insane lately. Always up my ass about this Film Studies project that was due in two months, and I kept putting it off. I told him that I felt bad about what I had done with Clary, and he didn't even let me finish what I was saying before he told me that I should move on and find another _more willing_ girl. I don't know what his damage was. Every time I mentioned her name, his face would scrunch up in distaste. Whatever Clary did or didn't do to him, had him holding a grudge.

On the plus side, my informant had come through with Clary's status. They were looking for chaperones to the Dinosaur museum to help out her and her mother. Immediately, I had told Max that I would love to do it, but to keep quiet about it so I could surprise her. He, of course, agreed and did what he was told. Maybe this way I could get her to at least talk to me. Max told me to meet them at the Rec Center at eight in the morning. Ugh… I hate early mornings, but for Clary, I'll put my ego aside long enough to right my wrongs.

I pulled up to the center at 7:45 am, just so I'd make a good impression by being punctual. Moments later, a fiery haired girl appear on the sidewalk with a woman who looked to be her exact replica. Her mother, I believe it was. I leaned over to the passenger side and shook Max awake. When his eyes locked on Clary's form, he jumped out of the car and headed into her direction.

"Clary!" he squealed as he launched himself into her arms.

"Hey Max! Who's this chaperone you were so excited to bring?" I heard her laugh. Max said nothing, but instead pointed in my direction. I watched as Clary looked up and set her sights on me. When our gazes locked, I watched as her eyes began to narrow and a firm line set on her face.

This was going to be harder than I thought.

_**A/N: So I finally updated! Tell me what you think and what you'd like to see!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Clary.**_

I could do nothing but stare at him. And not _stare_ as in, 'with longing,' _stare_ as in disbelief. There was just no stopping him, was there? I mean, I can almost understand why Jace played these games with me. It was simple; really, he wanted to sleep his way through the entire campus to set some sort of world record for not getting any kind of disease or infection. I have to say, he was progressing nicely. I mean, as nice as someone who's making a professional whore of himself. Not my problem, but I'm not going to be used for his 'pleasure.' But for him to use a kid like that… that was breaching all kinds of low.

"Um… Max," I said, hesitantly as I crouched down to his size, "do you know this guy?" Instead of him looking at him like he was some kind of predator, he looked at him with nothing but admiration.

"That's my brother." He said simply, looking at me with wide blue eyes. My brows furrowed as I looked back and forth between the two. There were absolutely no similarities with these so called, 'brothers.' Where Max was wide eyed with crystal blue orbs and black hair, Jace was a completely other story _entirely_. Jace was… for a lack of a better word—golden. Not to quote Trinidad James, but he was all gold everything. His skin was a pure gold tan, his curly hair was white gold, and his eyes were two orbs dipped in gold. What was the Angel thinking when he created this sinful man? It was probably the prospect of making him so good looking, only to give him a crappy attitude sounded appealing. Believe me, no matter how good looking you are, a foul attitude can change that in the matter of moments. And now the bane of my existence was here.

Looking between the two boys—yes, Jace is most definitely a boy—with a slight frown on my face.

"How much did you pay him to say that," I directed the question at Jace.

"Nothing." He said quickly, "He really is my brother." I raised my brow as I looked at him. A slight tug on my pant leg, alerting me that Max was still there. I bent down to his level with a tight smile on my face. Without preamble, Max cupped his hand around his ear, and none to quietly whispered to me.

"Jace is adopted."

_Oh_.

Instead of replying with a traditional, 'I didn't know,' I replied with: "That explains so much." I said with a roll of my eyes. "Max, go over there with the rest of the group and I'll be there in a minute."

"Oh I get it," the younger boy started, "you guys are going to have a, 'talk.' Don't hurt him too bad."

"No promises." I replied. Max just shrugged his shoulders in return.

"I tried." And with that, he scampered off leaving me with Jace. I stared him down, unflinchingly. I was still angry about how he treated me.

"What brings you here?"

"I'm a volunteer chaperone."

"Cut the crap Jace, I know that you have no idea what art really is, and I don't think you're here out of the goodness of your heart."

"And how would you know that?"

"Because, you never do anything without an ulterior motive."

"Look, I'm here to apologize for the way I treated you at the party. There was no right for me to be such a dick to you, but I was so wrapped up in everything that I forgot the important things… meaning you."

"Sometimes I'm sorry doesn't mean anything, Jace."

"I know that, which is why I'm here… to earn your trust again."

"As if you had it in the first place."

"Okay… I deserved that."

"Yeah, you did." And with that, I walked away from him and to the bus.

_**Jace**_

Okay, I really deserved that, and I knew that I had to do a lot more than just show up unexpectedly at an event expecting Clary to forgive me for being an ass that night and waiting over a month to apologize to her for my past indiscretions, but come _on _what more am I supposed to do? I'm Jace Wayland, the fact that I'm even taking this step says a lot. Sighing, I rubbed my hand over my face and stifled a groan. As I made a move to walk towards the bus, I heard footsteps come up behind me.

"So you're actually going through with this, huh?" Alec. Of course, that condescending voice sounds like nails on a chalkboard.

"Yeah, you'd be surprised to know that I actually like this girl."

"But why? She's rejected you time and time again. She's not worth your time, man."

"But what if she is… worth my time? Clary hasn't tripped over her own two feet to try to get my attention. She hasn't responded to my asshole attitude with promises of being a better girl to keep my attention."

"She's changing you man… and I'm not sure I like it."

"You don't have to."

_**A/N: I know this is a totally short chapter and I haven't updated in forever! It's my third year of college, so I have to study first! Reviews and Ideas are always welcomed!**_


End file.
